


Count The Hands

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Also I Am A Fool, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Foursome, M/M, Mirror magic, Multi, PWP, Pathfinder who?, Porn, Rules are for Squares, Selfcest, Smut, Threesome, Wilde is sexy and he knows it, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Grizzop is having a great time with his two lovers. So why are there suddenly six hands?
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Count The Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned how Wilde is so hot that he should get the chance to experience that hotness too, or something to that effect, so... this happened.

Grizzop rides Wilde's cock furiously, chasing his pleasure hard, greedy, closer and closer. He can hear Zolf gasping and sighing as well, but can't open his eyes, focused as he is on getting. Off. Getting. There. Just a bit- just- almost-

Keeping one hand braced on Wilde's chest, he reaches for his own cock, palming himself and fucking both into his hand and down on Wilde (gods, and the man is bucking up into him even as he licks Zolf open, he's so bloody good at this) almost-

A thumb slides over the back of his hand, wraps around his wrist, and gives a tug. He groans and fucks into the hands that replace his own, relinquishing his grip to pull his ear, letting the long fingers hold him tight. They're a little cold, but soft and tight around him, and he comes with an unrestrained keen.

He fucking loves Wilde's hands.

Grizzop finally sighs and opens his eyes. Zolf is still going, his eyes closed as well in what looks like delightfully overwhelming bliss. He's got one of Wilde's fingers hooked over his bottom jaw as he gasps, his other hand gripping his thigh encouragingly as he starts coming in slow undulations.

Wait.

Grizzop looks down at the long-fingered bard hand on his cock, and turns his head and sees Wilde is kneeling behind him, nibbling at his ear with a wicked look in his eyes. 

Looks down at Wilde holding Zolf as he comes.

Screams.

Grizzop scrambles back, pulling off Wilde's cock with thoughtless speed- he's scrabbling and wide eyed, and now Zolf has opened his eyes and is bellowing in shock too, grabing Grizzop and yanking him to stand beside him, hand already alight with magic. Grizzop doesn't have his bow but he's got his teeth and fingers and it's not the first time he's gone right from fuck to fight, he's making a furious noise low in his throat-

"Oh, please. That's not necessary. Put that away," the Wilde on his knees scoffs, rolling his eyes. He extends a hand to the Wilde lying on his back, and- that other Wilde is looking a bit put out, still hard, and pulls him to sit up. The Wilde on his knees leans forward to delicately thumb a bit of glistening come from his lip and pops the digit into his own mouth.

"What," Zolf growls, "the fuck."

"He usually stays in the mirror unless I pull him out. Looks like you were having such fun right in front of him that he decided to  _ not _ .  _ stay. put _ ," Wilde says sternly, looking at the other Wilde with an exaggerated pout.

"What the  _ fuck _ ?" Grizzop says, shaking his head rapidly. "You- he-  _ what _ ?"

"He's- not technically me. He's a copy. A mirror. Just my reflection. A pretty image, little more," Wilde shrugs. He reaches out and combs smooth the other Wilde's hair, tucking it behind his ear. "Aren't you, my pet? Pretty enough that my boys here welcomed you to the fun." He grabs his hair and pulls his head back, and Wilde- the mirror Wilde- closes his eyes and smiles beatifically, letting his neck be bared. "Were you done with him?"

Zolf blinks, and Grizzop realizes Wilde is talking to them. "I. Uh... yeah."

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I might have him suck me off, then. You all gave me a bit of a startle before I realized what was going on- and then gave me  _ such _ a show. We look good when we fuck," Wilde said happily, getting to his feet and tilting the mirror Wilde's head back. He slips a thumb into the doppel's mouth, pulling his jaw down. "Just like that, pet. Drool a little, won't you? I know how much you love this cock. Get that mouth beautifully sloppy while I get my trousers open."

Grizzop clears his throat. "Should- er. Should we give you... a little alone time?"

"Does it count as alone time? I suppose it is just me here," Wilde laughs, unbuttoning his shirt and untucking from his trousers. "You're welcome to join. I wasn't sure you'd be comfortable with any of this doppel business, so I hadn't introduced him yet." He rakes his gaze over Grizzop, smirking. The mirror twists slightly, his illusionist-maker-master's thumb still in his mouth, to glance at Grizzop as well. "If you want- and dare I say, you look like you do- you can fuck him. He takes it up the ass so easy, barely needs any prep." Mirror-Wilde beams at this, giving Grizzop another slow once-over from under his lashes, arching his back a bit more.

Grizzop watches his Wilde unlace his trousers, eyeing the bulge straining hungrily just there, and down at mirror-Wilde's taut bare ass and eager posture. He caught mirror-Wilde's eyes, and the reflection waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Zolf put his face in his hands, but Grizzop was already marching forward, ready to go another round and take their new toy for a test drive.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S BETTER THAN ONE OSCAR?
> 
> TWO OSCARS!!
> 
> (this was meant to be a drabble)  
> (it would be fun to write more adventures of Grizzop, Zolf, Wilde, and Mirror-Wilde) (I imagine Mirror-Wilde to be a bit like... if you've seen The Magicians, you may recall the Margolem- the Margo golem? Like that) (Anyways I will leave musings for... any other drabbles that may follow this.)


End file.
